The Horror Story
by Purpleflare
Summary: Someone has been doing kidnappings but no one knows who it is. Will they ever find out who has been doing this? Warning: Blood and signs of molesting in the future chapters. R&R!
1. Intro

It was night time in the city of Magnolia and Yukino was at her home. She was on her laptop just checking her e-mail. As she was checking her messages she saw that she had a message from someone then decided to look. She saw that it was just a normal message but she didn't who it was from so she began to message the person.

_**Mysticland: Hello**_

_Snowlady: Hello_

_**Mysticland: How are you?**_

_Snowlady: I'm doing good thank you. How about you?_

_**Mysticland: I am well.**_

_Snowlady: May I ask for your name?_

_**Mysticland: Tell me yours first.**_

_Snowlady: That's not fair, I asked you first._

_**Mysticland: True, alright then. My name is Minn.**_

_Snowlady: My name is Yukino._

_**Mysticland: Such a pretty name for a pretty girl.**_

_Snowlady: Thank you._

_**Mysticland: Yukino, let's play a game.**_

_Snowlady: Ok, what do you want to play?_

_**Mysticland: Guess that story.**_

_Snowlady: I never really played that before. Will you go first?_

_**Mysticland: Sure. Tell me the clues of a certain book your like and I have to guess it.**_

_Snowlady: Alright. What story has a young man that took after his father and became obsessive with blood. He also became one of the most deadliest people in history?_

_**Mysticland:...My guess is...Darque Claw.**_

_Snowlady: That's right. Your turn._

_**Mysticland: What story has a woman that has a habit of hunting children and bathing in their blood after killing them?**_

_Snowlady: That's easy, The Snake woman aka Lamia._

_**Mysticland: Yes. Your turn."**_

_Snowlady: What is the story that has a metal gate that during the night time when ghosts of children appear and scream until the sun is up again?_

_**Mysticland: Liberty Gate.**_

They went a few more rounds and Yukino was starting to pick up a hint that Mynn was using real life scary stories. Yukino paused then typed on her laptop again.

_Snowlady: Um Mynn..._

_**Mysticland: Yes?**_

_Snowlady: I'm getting tired. I'll talk to you later._

_**Mysticland: I'll tell you a story**_

_Snowlady: No thank you_

_**Mysticlady: Yukino**_

_**Mysticlady: Yukino**_

_**Mysticlady: Yukino**_

Yukino had already turned her laptop off then got up. She went to her room then laid on her bed. As she was laying on her bed she was beginning to feel uneasy about Mynn. True that she had just met the woman but at the same time she picked up a nervous vibe from knowing what kind of stories. Yukino sighed then turned to lay on her side.

There was a pause.

Laying before her was a woman that looked like Minerva but her eyes were gleaming a golden shine in the dark staring at her.

"Hello Yukino."

Before Yukino could scream or do anything she was knocked out cold.

**AN: How was that for an intro? If you liked it and want to read extra parts to the story i will be more than happy to add them for you. Have a nice day!**


	2. Mistic Minnesota

The next day Erza and Minerva were sitting together under a large tree. Minerva out of the blue had asked Erza to join her on a picnic. Erza, who had never been on a nice picnic of her own happily accepted the offer and they left the Fairy Tail guild.

They were both having a nice meal but Erza noticed that Minerva was acting a little strange. She wasn't talking much so then Erza thought she should ask.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

"I was just wondering about something."

"Like what?"

"Do you believe in scary stories?"

Erza blinked then looked away.

"Well, there are certain ones that I only read about."

"Which ones?"

Minerva looked at her and Erza closed her eyes to think.

"Well there's a story that's called Fang, but it's just a short story of a dark mage kid whose name was Vlad."

Minerva just looked away. Erza then thought of more names to mention.

"Along with a story called,' The boy named Winter' because he froze everything that touched him. There was also 'A girl that was named Miyuki' because she she was only seen during the winter season but those who have seen her only saw her sad."

"Do you know more?"

"Yes. There's 'Trunten the Hunter' and then the scariest woman I have ever read about was 'Mystic Minnesota.'"

The last name caused Minerva to feel a tingle in her spine then she placed a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Erza, out of all those names you mentioned I only know of one of them."

"Really? Which one?"

"Minnesota."

"Really? I only know what she's known for. She's known to be blood thirsty and kind of crazy."

Minerva lowered her head then Erza looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Minerva didn't say anything at first but then she looked at Erza.

"Let's just say I don't want to be left alone for a while."

"Did this small talk about scary people make you feel nervous?"

"I guess you can say that."

They continued on with their picnic and talked even more about well known scary stories.

"So Minerva, about Minnesota how long is her series?"

Minerva thought for a little bit.

"Good question. I think her story began when she was just a child. From what I know, she's like the queen of horror things. In my opinion she could be like the daughter of Zeref."

"It makes sense. What is the lists of everything she could do?"

Minerva began to count as she spoke.

"There's drinking blood, haunting people, toying with dead bodies and I think having an obsession with the human body but mostly the women."

Erza nodded.

"In one of her books, didn't she have a sense of humor."

"Which one?"

"I have in my room back at my place. When we're done eating we could go check it out."

"Sounds good to me."

After they were done with their picnic they went over to Fairy Hills. While they were there Erza and Minerva were in Erza's room looking at the books that were in there. They soon found a small box that had all the books of the Mystic Minnesota stories. There were a few books that went in order as Erza pulled them out.

Hide and Seek

The Whistler

Midnight Activity

No Escape

After seeing those four books getting pulled out Minerva looked at Erza.

"Which one did you say that she had a sense of humor?"

Erza grabbed the Hide and Seek book and went to the middle of it. After skimming through it she sat next to Minerva. Then they saw a hologram of what was going on at the part of the story that they were looking at.

In the hologram it showed a man that was injured and he was holding a weapon glaring at a person who was wearing a hooded cloak looking at him.

"Come at me, bro!"

The person in the cloak just stood there then replied.

"You weren't supposed to say that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And you won't be the last."

He charged at her but she used some kind of magic and blew him up.

The Hologram turned of after that. When it was all over Erza lowered her head.

"At least her sense of humor was thin but you do have to admit that how she said that was kind of amusing."

Minerva looked at Erza then the door opened revealing Lucy and Mirajane panting to catch their breath. Erza blinked then went to them.

"Hello, is something wrong?"

Lucy looked at her.

"Yukino has been kidnapped!"

Minerva's eyes widened then she went to them.

"How do you know?"

Mira looked at her.

"We went by her place but the front door was opened so then we went inside. We soon found her home had been attacked and then we found this note on her nightstand."

Mirajane handed Minerva the note.

_**If you wish to see your little friend again without any harm done you have to meet me in person in the forest at sunset.**_

_**-Misticland**_

After reading that Minerva clenched the note in her hand then she left out of the room. Erza went after her.

"I'm coming with you."

Lucy and Mirajane also followed them but Minerva told them not to.

Erza and Minerva both left to the East Forest.


	3. Let the games begin

When sunset came Minerva and Erza were in the East forest waiting for the person who took Yukino to show up. Erza looked at Minerva and she could tell that Minerva was annoyed with something but she didn't say anything.

Not too long after they showed up they heard a woman voice.

"I see you two really wanted your friend back."

Erza and Minerva looked to see who was talking and they were both shocked to see who the person was.

They were looking at a young woman that had gleaming golden eyes, long silk like black hair that hung to her back and cream like skin. Her hair had a braid on either side of her head while the rest hung freely. The woman wore a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck with a top short shirt leaving her stomach exposed. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wore with high heeled boots with thigh high socks.

Erza noted that this woman looked just like Minerva but her eyes were a different color. The woman had both hands on her hips then she smiled at them.

"Who would have thought that we would see each other again, Minerva."

Erza looked at Minerva.

"You know her?"

Minerva glared at the woman before them.

"Yes, that is Minnesota."

Minnesota smiled as she looked at them.

"So you two wanted to get your friend back, right?"

"Give me back Yukino,"

Minnesota smiled in amusement then she had her hand to make a black magic portal that Yukino come out of. Yukino was passed out but Minnesota held Yukino with one arm.

"If you want to have your little friend back you have to do as I say."

Minerva frowned at her.

"Which is?"

"You have to play every game that is in one of my books. Since I have four books, only one of them is a book of games to play. I should tell you now when you meet me in the games I will not know a single thing about our little deal. Plus after you play that game, you will go back in history to learn where that game has been created."

Minerva clinched her fists when she heard that then Minnesota smiled at her.

"But of course, if you don't want to play then you won't see your friend. No one is really forcing you to play these games."

Erza looked at her.

"Is there a time limit?"

"No. All of my games have their own way of limits but there is one game that is timed but I'm sure that you can handle it. You may ask for others to help you the only rules of the games to play are listed as the games are. If you break any of them I can promise that there will be great consequences."

Minnesota smiled then held Yukino closer to her like how Minerva had held Happy hostage during the Grand Magic Games.

"If you lose the game altogether, let's just say that Yukino will become my personal play thing if you know what I mean."

Minerva and Erza frowned at the thought then Minnesota had Yukino to go back into the black magic portal.

"Good bye, let the game begin when you find the book. Have as much fun and time with the book as you may, there is no rush."

She left into the black portal then vanished. Erza looked at Minerva to see her angered.

"Are you ready Minerva?"

"Yes."

They both left back to Fairy Hills to Erza Room. As theyw ere looking through the books they didn't know which one would be the game book that Minnesota mentioned to them then Erza got an idea.

"I know someone who could help."

"Who?"

"Levy. When it comes to books she's the best person to ask."

They got the four books then went to Levy who was in her room putting books away. She looked behind her and saw them.

"Hey Erza, what's up?"

"We need your help. We're looking for a book that has a list of games in them."

"The Mistic Minnesota series? Those stories are all scary."

"I'm aware of that but which book is filled with the games?"

Levy grabbed the books and was looking at all of them then she got out a piece of paper and began writing as she was explaining.

"Remember she had already given you two clues."

"How?"

"First one is sunset but she seems to be a night person since she went to Yukino's place last night. Second is a game which means you have to do an activety. The only book to give away those hints is her third book, Midnight Activity."

"Alright, so what's the first game?"

"I'm checking it right now."

Levy did a quick skim then she smiled at page she was on.

"Alright, the first game should be easy. This game is called Can You Survive. In this game you just have to be very careful not to be put in danger where ever you are. The book says that the only hint of this game is whatever is not you wants to kill you."

Minerva just stared at the book.

"I wonder how come that book doesn't make me feel any better."

Erza nodded then Levy went back to the first page of the book.

"Along with that I will stay here in this room to leave this book open."

"Why?"

"It says that if someone is playing the game and the book is closed they will be trapped in the book until the book is opened again."

Erza and Minerva both gave a nod. Erza looked at Levy with a firm expression.

"So how do we get started with the game?"

Levy had the book opened to the first game.

"It says that you have to place you best hand on the open space to start the game."

Erza and Minerva came closer placing their hands on the book.

In a flash both women were gone and Levy was watching them as they were in the first game.


	4. Game 1: Can you survive?

Erza and Minerva found themselves in an old town that was deserted. As they were standing at the front of the small town Minerva looked at Erza.

"So what do we have to do in this first game?"

Erza looked at the ground.

"I don't know."

Just then they both saw a large paper appear before them with the rules of the game and what they had to do in it.

**Rules of the first game.**

**Your magic will not work in this first game.**

**There are weapons scattered around the town.**

**There will be enemies that will come after you.**

**You have to find a way to make this town no more than a land of ash.**

**Let the game begin!**

The giant paper disappeared from them. Erza and Minerva looked at each other but they both went on ahead and began to have a look around the town. As they were searching Minerva found some matches with a very long rope and Erza found a map of the town.

"We need to find a weapon, Erza."

"I know, come on."

They both were looking in one of the buildings and soon they each had a weapon that they could use. As they were in there Minerva looked out the window and her eyes widened as she crouched down next to Erza whispering.

"We got company."

"What is it?"

"They looked to be zombies but I don't know what attracts them."

"I know for certain that they can sense fresh meat since they're dead meat."

"..."

"..."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No."

Minerva glanced to see that there was a large swarm of zombies then she looked at Erza.

"If we don't think of something fast, there's no telling how much time we'll have before they come in here."

"Alright, do you see any on the other roofs?"

Minerva glanced then went back down to Erza.

"No."

"Alright let's find a way to the roof without them sensing us."

"You got a plan?"

"Well for now, just get to higher ground."

They both got up from their hiding spot then ran up the stairs. When they got there Minerva went to the window to see where the zombies were. She saw that they were still walking around the place then she looked at Erza.

"Are we going to the roof?"

"Yes."

They went up a ladder to go up to the roof. When they got there Minerva looked around to mentally count how many roofs there were. After she counted 10 she reached in her pouch to count how many matches she had and saw that there was only 9. She looked at Erza who looked at her.

"What is it Minerva?"

"I have an idea, but it's a little risky."

"Well hear it."

"In this town there are only 10 roofs and we have 9 matches. If we could somehow attach a match to the rope and place each one we might have beaten this game."

"What's so risky about that?"

"We would have to split up and meet at the very farthest building. Set everything on fire then we climb on the rope that is not burning back to the front of the town."

"Alright, sounds like it's our best plan to go with."

Minerva gave some matches to Erza then looked at the rope.

"In case if you run out look for more rope and tie it."

"Alright."

They tied the first knot of the rope on the roof then split to do the same for the other roofs. Erza was careful not to get noticed by the zombies that were on the ground and she was doing her part of the plan.

'I wonder how Minerva thought of this?'

She glanced to the roof that Minerva was on then smiled.

'Either way, it's a very good plan.'

As for Minerva she tied another knot to the roof she was on then looked at the rope.

'At this rate I should be out of rope in two more roofs. I should go ahead an use what I have now before I risk going down there to look for more.'

Minerva went on to the next roof. Lucky for her and Erza the town was small so all the roofs were very close and the wood that the buildings were made of was a type of wood that would burn fast.

With Erza she managed to tie a few more knots to a few more roofs.

"Well I'm done with my part."

She looked at the roofs where Minerva was supposed to be.

"But, where is Minerva?"

Minerva was inside looking for rope then she looked behind her and saw more than the amount she needed.

'Perfect.'

She went to it and picked it up.

"Alright, time to-"

Minerva was tackled by a zombie.

'How did they sense me?!'

She saw hammer near her and struggled to reach out to get it while using her other arm to keep the zombie from biting her. She got the hammer and slammed it into the zombie's face making it back off. Minerva stood up then ran out of there to get to the roof. When she got there she tied the rope the knot and went to the next roof.

'That was close.'

She finished with her part then she looked around wondering where Erza was. She soon looked up to see Erza on the same roof but Erza had a bow and arrow ready to be fired.

'Okay, where did she get that from?'

She blinked then looked over her shoulder to see a couple of zombies coming to her. Minerva got up and Erza stood next to her.

"How are we going to do this?"

"One of us will have to fight these things while the other sets the ropes on fire. I'll fight them because I'm not a master of weapons like you are."

"Minerva you thought of this plan to burn the town first, you should do that while I fight them."

"Erza, I can hold out on my own while fight and so can you but one of us has to burn everything while the other buys them time to do so."

Erza wanted to continue to protest but then they saw that more zombies were coming up so then she backed down.

"Alright, I'll set it all on fire."

"Thank you."

Minerva charged at the zombies that were coming towards them and Erza had all of the matches out then set them all off at the same time. After doing that she tied a know onto her arrow then had it aimed at the entrance of the town. She fired the arrow getting a perfect hit. She was even more happy to see that the arrow went through the post where the entrance was. She looked behind her to see the there were more zombies coming and frowned.

"At least for a little."

Erza charged to help Minerva who was starting to become overwhelmed with the zombies. When Minerva saw her she blinked in shock.

"Erza! What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, everything is set but I saw that you needed a hand with this."

Minerva smirked then Erza smiled.

"I got your back, Minerva."

"And I got yours, Erza."

They were back to back looking at the zombies that were coming at them. Erza jumped doing a high kick while Minerva did a sweep kick. They were fighting off the zombies then Minerva jumped onto Erza's back while Erza spun them so that Minerva could kick the incoming zombies. After doing that Minerva looked at the other roofs.

"Alright, they're burning down. Let's get off this roof!"

Erza nodded then they both left off the room sliding down the rope that was taking them to the entrance of the town.

When they got to the town entrance they looked behind them to see that the entire place was in flames. They high fived each other but then they saw someone coming out of the flames.

This person looked just like Minerva but it was a girl about 13 years old walking walking alone. Minerva and Erza saw that the girl wasn't walking towards them but instead she walked through them.

The girl wore a no sleeve black dress that was down to her thighs and wore shorts to go with the outfit. Her eyes were a gleaming golden color and she looked kind of mean. She looked at the burning town then went on walking.

After seeing all of that Minerva and Erza both vanished back into Levy's room. When they got there Erza was the first to talk.

"Who was that?"

Minerva frowned.

"That was Minnesota when she was younger."

Levy nodded then looked at them.

"Yeah about that, Minnesota was known to be the youngest killer that had ever lived. That town was the first town that she burned to the ground because of how she was treated by the people there and how it would make her feel. She started to toy with deadly things then she did the same thing that you two did to the town as well."

Erza looked at the book.

"So what's next on the game list?"

Levy looked at the book and started to skim through it.

"This game is a memory game."

"Alright."

"You have to watch her as she walks around to certain places and you have to keep track of what she does."

"So what's this game called."

Levy had the book turned to the page for the next game.

"Mystic Minnesota Memory Maze."

**AN: How was that for the first game? sorry if i didn't give that much detail i also didn't want to rush through it but other than that i hope i did. Let me know what you think and i will continue to update, Bye!**


	5. Game 2: Hide and Seek

Erza and Minerva were both looking at the book that was turned to the next game. Erza frowned then looked at Levy.

"So this next game is kind like a memory game? Will you tell us the rules of the game because last time we learned a little too late about not using our magic."

Levy nodded.

"Yes in this game you two will be in a long hallway. In this hallway are many rooms but each room has a set of years of a certain even that took place. Your job is to keep track of everything that happened. There is also a valued thing that you have to find in this game."

Minerva frowned to that.

"Like what?"

"You have to find a journal that has a name on it. Just so you know, I don't know which room but most importantly you can't let the person who is in the end of the hallway find you."

"Who is this person?"

"I don't know but if you find the right journal we'll be able to find out more of this person."

Erza looked at the page then looked at the picture of the long hallway.

"So it's a maze to find the journal but at the same time we're playing Hide and Seek with this person?"

"Yes."

Minerva looked at the page.

"Will we be able to use our magic?"

"It says that you won't be able to but it's the last game that you can't use your magic in."

Minerva and Erza both nodded then accepted to play the game.

**Maze Hide and Seek**

When Erza and Minerva appeared for the game they saw that the hallways was long and it looked very gloomy. Before them was a dark shadow cloud that went to the end of the hall far from them and seeped through the farthest door. Minerva and Erza quietly went to the door and silently opened it. They were silent as they saw a little boy sitting with his back turned to them in a far corner.

The little boy was wearing a black hood and was talking to himself and they heard him perfectly.

"I had to do it, they were hurting me. I begged them to stop but the didn't listen. Everyone is dead because of what I had to do. Now I have two more people to kill."

They saw him lift his head up but Erza and Minerva were both gone before the boy could see them. Minerva and Erza ran to one of the rooms being very quiet as they hid under the bed.

As they were there Minerva was then thinking to herself.

'Okay, how are we going to find that journal? So far the only clue we have is that the journal has to be written by a boy. Good grief, the twerp is like 8 years old. What kid his age would have or even want a journal?'

They saw from under the bed the bedroom door open and the boy peeked his head into the room. He didn't see anything then turned to leave closing the door behind him.

Minerva looked at Erza and whispered.

"By any chance which room did we run into?"

"I think this room was the preteen room but I didn't see a name of who."

"Well we can have a quick look but if it doesn't work we'll run into the next room."

"Alright, got it."

They got from under the bed and looked around the room. As they were looking around the room Erza spotted a journal on the bed then looked at Minerva.

"Is this it?"

Minerva looked at the journal.

"No. the journal we are looking for is of a boy, not a girl."

"How can you tell?"

"Our first hint of this game was don't the kid see us. The kid happened to be a boy and we soon found him in his room in a corner talking about how he had to kill everyone from where he came from. After he said that he said that there were two more people to kill. That alone means that he's going to kill us."

Erza nodded then looked at the journal.

"So we have to find the journal of that boy, but how? We don't know his name, we don't have time to have a look around and we can't just simply look in every room with this kid on our heels."

"True."

Minerva's head quickly turned to the door and froze.

"He's coming to this room, get back under the bed."

They both rushed under the bed to hide. Once again the boy came into the room then he turned around and left the room.

"Where are they?"

Erza looked at Minerva whispering.

"Now what?"

Minerva pointed at the journal she was holding then they opened it.

"If this person was here they might mention a clue on who this boy is."

They skimmed through the journal and were stunned. Erza felt her eyes saddened.

"This girl was killed before this boy killed everyone. It says here that she thought that he was cute, aw how cute is that."

"What's so cute about a creepy kid that kills people?"

"Good point. It also says here that his name is Tairo."

"How old was Tairo at the time he killed everyone?"

"This girl wrote that he was a year older than her so he was 11."

"11 huh? Okay then the journal we are looking for belongs to a boy named Tairo who is 11. Let's get out of this room."

They both got from under the bed and slowly peeked out of the room and saw an empty hallway.

"I don't sense him anywhere, so we're good."

They looked at the other doors that were in the hall.

**Mayce, 13**

**Lily, 12**

**Jade, 16**

**Amber, 13**

**Delora, 10**

**Jaque, 15**

Erza frowned.

"Where is his room?"

Minerva looked at her.

"The one we ran from when we first got here."

They both looked at the end of the hallway at the door that was farthest from them.

**Tairo, 11**

Minerva and Erza both went to that room and went inside but it was empty. They went into the room then Erza locked the door.

"We should be safe for a little while."

They both went to the desk that was in a corner away from the bed. On the desk was a journal then Minerva picked it up and opened it. When she opened it the journal began to glow then a hologram appeared showing all that was going on.

The boy that had been searching for them was in the hologram sitting alone outside in the snow hugging his knees. Tairo was simply left alone because of how depressed he was. He wore the same black hood that covered him from everyone and he was mumbling to himself.

"No one wants me, I'm just a lost person in this world."

It showed that Tairo was whimpering to himself about something then a teenage girl came up to him smiling.

"Hello there."

Tairo looked at her.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No."

Tairo stood up to look at this girl. He figured that she was 16 or 17.

"What is your name kid?"

"Tairo."

The girl smiled at him then she took a step closer.

"May I?"

"Do what?"

She took his hood off so she could see his face. Tairo had pale skin and his messy black hair covered both of his eyes. The girl reached a little closer to move his hair away from his face but he stopped her and took a step back.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"What are you saying?"

"My eyes are covered for a reason. Whenever someone sees them they would either go into a coma or they would just die."

The girl smiled at him.

"Neither one will happen to me."

She came closer and moved his hair away from his face to see his eyes. She was surprised to see that his eyes were two different colors. His left eye was light gray while the right eye was bright green.

"You are quite the looker, Tairo."

He blinked.

"You think so?"

She smiled at him then caressed his cheek. As she was doing so Tairo relaxed to her touch and closed his eyes. The girl soon stopped and went to the building before them.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yes."

"It will not be your home anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at him.

"How would you like to become my little brother?"

Tairo was taken back with the question then he ran to her hugging her tight;y around the waist. She smiled at him then rubbed his head.

"Oh Tairo, you're so cute."

He looked up at her.

"Are we really going to be brother and sister?"

She smiled at him then leaned closer to him.

"Yes we are."

She kissed him on the cheek then they left the building.

When the hologram was done Minerva frowned and closed the journal. Erza looked at her in question.

"Is something wrong?"

"That was Minnesota. She found Tairo and had him to stay with her. She made a game of him using a mystery maze for whoever was playing that they would have to read about his history and not hers."

Erza frowned.

"So what do we do now?"

"We have to find that boy."

They opened the door and saw the boy standing right outside. Tairo was wearing the black hood and his face couldn't be seen.

"Sister? Is that you?"

Minerva's eyes widen then she began to step back away from him and he approached her.

"Sister, don't go. Don't leave me alone."

Erza watched as Minerva was cornered by the boy. Minerva was crawling back from him then she was trapped between the corner and the boy. The boy came closer to the point he was over her.

"Sister? What's wrong?"

Minerva was just staring at him then she saw his eyes starting to gleam through his hair.

"Get away..."

"Sister, are you afraid of me?"

He pulled his hood back and moved his hair from his face then he was looking at her with tears forming down his cheeks.

"Sister, why? Don't you want me?"

He placed his hands on Minerva's cheeks as he looked at her dead in the eye. Minerva was starting to get scared and Erza was getting something to knock the boy out with.

Minerva was starting to feel something in her mind as she was looking at this boy. She then saw Tairo smile at her.

"You're able to look at me."

He then leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her falling fast asleep.

Erza just stared then she went to Minerva.

"That was creepy."

Minerva looked at her.

"Yes, it was. I thought I was a goner."

Minerva stood up while holding the sleeping Tairo in her arms then she went over to the bed. She tucked him under the blanket then she looked at his sleeping face. She thought he looked cute then leaned closer and gave him a simple peck on the forehead. After doing that Minerva and Erza both left out of the room and they were back in Levy's room.


	6. Game 3: Guess who Part1

Erza and Minerva were both in Levy's room. Levy was looking through the book for the next game but she looked kind of worried. Erza went to her.

"Levy is something wrong?"

"Yeah. The next game that you both will be playing is naming all of the people who teamed up with Minnesota. You have one hour to list all of the names but the worst part of the game is that if you don't get all of the names in time then you will be killed by all of the members including her."

Erza nodded then looked away.

"How many members are there all together?"

Levy skimmed through the page and frowned.

"They have such weird names but from the looks of it you will be in a hallway, just like the last game. Instead of looking for a journal you have to list all nine members of this group. When you list them you have to get out of there before the clock 3:33"

Erza nodded then she looked at Minerva.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

They both went into the book to play the third game.

When Erza and Minerva appeared for the third game, they were standing in front of a large hotel. Just the sight of it made the two women feel a little uneasy. Erza then made the announcement boldly at the door.

"The third game of Mystic Minnesota, Erza Scarlet and Minerva Orlando have accepted to play this game."

Just then a ghost of a young man appeared before them.

"Hello there, Erza and Minerva. In a little bit you will enter to play this guess who game. You will start at Midnight and you have until 3:33 to list all the member of the group that kills with the most record in magic. I should let you know that once you enter, you can use your magic but you won't be able to leave this place. You might end up fighting them either way if you see them or meet them in their rooms. Are you sure you want to continue with this?"

Minerva looked at the ghost.

"Yes, we accept the rules as they are."

The ghost looked at Minerva but didn't say anything and smiled.

"Alright then, last thing for me to say is this. Not one person has survived this game. Good luck."

The ghost vanished, Erza and Minerva looked at each other then they entered into the hotel. When they got inside they went to a wall that had a map of the hotel.

"Alright Minerva, there are three floors to this place. How do you want to do it?"

Minerva looked at the time, it read 11:58 then she looked at Erza.

"For now let's split up."

"Alright."

Minerva left to the second floor while Erza stayed to look around on the first floor.

**Erza**

Erza was walking alone but then she stopped when she opened a door that lead to a room filled with books. She walked into the room then saw a portrait of a young woman and her eyes widened.

"Minerva?"

Just then the door closed behind her and she looked behind him but saw that there was no one there. She left out of the room continued to walk through the hallway.

**Minerva**

Minerva was walking through the hall on the second floor and she began to open doors to look into the room. In one of the rooms it was an art room. Minerva walked into it then began to look around in there. As she was in there she spotted a few paintings that were disturbing. One painting had a young woman sitting down at a river. The river was filled with dead people flowing by. Another painting was of a pair of twin boys that each had a wing on the opposite side. In the middle they were holding a blood covered heart with a dead man on the ground covered in blood. A third painting Minerva saw had two naked little girls hugging onto each other. Minerva wasn't disturbed by it until she looked closer to see that the two girls were conjoined at the stomach. Minerva took a step back away from the third painting with one hand on her stomach while the other over her mouth as she dropped to her knees.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel sick all of a sudden?"

**Erza**

"It has only been 10 minutes and already paranormal things are happening."

Erza frowned to herself.

"Who was that in the portrait though, was it Minerva or Minnesota?"

As she walked she turned a corner and saw a pair of twin young men looking at her. They were identical but their eyes were different. The one on the left had blood red eyes while the one of the right had dark green eyes. They both had tan skin and were wearing black suits as if they were going to a funeral.

Erza just looked at them as they looked back at her with emotionless stares.

"Who are you?"

The man that had red eyes replied.

"I'm Raven and this is my brother Crow."

"So you're the ones who have Yukino?"

Crow blinked.

"Is she the one with the silver hair?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, she is safe."

Raven narrowed his brow at Erza.

"But you won't be."

When Erza heard that she drew her sword and charged at them.

**Minerva**

She looked behind her at the door and saw that it was a painting of her standing alone with someone that looked just like her but was wearing black. She looked over her shoulder but saw no one.

"What is this?"

Then Minerva heard a voice that was chuckling.

"We finally meet again, Minerva."

Minerva blinked then looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"I'm right in front of you."

Minerva looked at the painting then her eyes widened when she saw that the faceless figure behind her in the painting was now coming out of the painting. Minerva took a step back when the person was out and standing in front of her.

Minerva stared at her with widen eyes.

"Who are you?"

The young woman lifted her head smiling at Minerva who was in shock.

"It's been so long, Minerva."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The woman smiled at her then pulled Minerva into an embrace. She smiled then closed her eyes and began chuckling.

"I don't blame you for not remembering me. We were born on the same day... and at the same time."

Minerva's eyes widened then she looked at the woman hugging her.

"It can't be! Minnesota!"

The young woman look at her then came closer and kissed Minerva. While being kissed Minerva felt her body go limb. Minnesota smiled at her then brought Minerva's head to hers and caressed her cheek.

"Now we can be together again."

**Erza**

Erza was using her Black wing armor to fight the twins. She was impressed how they were fighting her in perfect unison and smiled.

'So out of the nine members they are twins. Crow and Raven, that shouldn't be hard to remember. I hope that Minerva is doing alright.'

Crow jumped into the air and looked at her.

"The one called Mienrva is with another member as we speak."

Raven replied right after that.

"Indeed, there is a chance that she might not survive this battle."

Erza felt her eyes widen as she looked at them.

"What makes you saw that?"

The twins replied in unison.

"The one called Minerva is with our master."

Erza froze then she transformed into her Flame Empress armor.

'Hold on Minerva, I'm coming.'

Erza made a huge explosion sending the room into a huge blaze to distract the twins then she ran out of the room to look for Minerva.

'Please be alright.'

**AN: Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews for this story. Just so you know, I'm doing the third game in a couple of chapters since it will be the longest game. i hope you like where this story is going. Bye!**


End file.
